Grudge of a Twin
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: With a grudge, Harmon awaits the arrival of Matt to come back from Hays City to avenge his brother's death.


Harmon stood outside of the Longbranch staring out over to the Marshal's office. He was chewing on a hay stem as the point of his boot dug into the wooden planks of the sidewalk. His gun was ready at the draw. He was just waiting for Matt to come back from Hays City.

"Well ain't that something fierce," Festus said as Harmon entered the Longbranch. Harmon had tired of waiting on Matt and needed a drink.

"Bring me a beer barkeep," Harmon yelled to Sam, who stood at the other end serving another patron.

Festus crooked an eye towards him. Doc sat beside Festus looking as well. "You know him Festus?"

"No Doc, I can't rightly say I do. But I think I'll go collabor with him and find out who he is," Festus said and got up.

"Festus, you be careful," Doc said then took a sip of his beer.

"Oh you honry ol' scudder, I'll be fine," Festus said as he walked over to the bar.

"I sure hope so," Doc said under his breath as Kitty sat at the table beside him.

"What was that Doc?" Kitty asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Don't tell me that you're worried about Festus? Not you Doc. That can't happen."

"Do I look worried?"

"No, but concerned. Festus will be alright Doc. He knows how to handle himself."

"Oh I know that. I'm not worried about him. It's Matt I'm worried about."

"Matt? What's he got to do with that stranger?"

"I'll tell you when Matt's in my office for doctoring or either dead!" Doc said and got up and walked out.

Kitty just watched Doc go and wondered why he was thinking what he was obviously thinking.

"Passing through Dodge is ya?" Festus asked Harmon as he leaned up on the bar with his elbows.

"You could say that, stranger."

"Aw fiddle, I'm no stranger. Everyone knows me here," Festus said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I don't. Now leave me be. I don't need to be bothered by the likes of you!" Harmon said and grabbed his beer and looked around. He spotted Kitty still sitting at the table that Doc left.

Festus scowled his eyes as he watched Harmon head towards Kitty.

Kitty eyed Harmon coming toward her. She glanced at Sam and he nodded. He walked over to Festus.

"Ma'am," Harmon said and tipped his hat. "This seat taken?"

"Only if you sit in it."

"In that case, I think I will," Harmon said and slipped the chair out from under the table. It scraped loudly on the wooden floor.

"Now tell me, what's a pretty little redhead like you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh sometimes a girl has to have a drink now and then."

"Yeah, well how about having a drink with me then?"

"What are you buying?" Kitty asked.

"Whatever the little lady likes."

"This little lady has a name. It's Kitty."

"Well Kitty, I'm Harmon. Harmon Kent. Barkeep, bring us two beers," yelled Harmon to Sam.

Festus kept a bent eye on him sitting there with Kitty. Sam made sure Festus was still watching before he walked over to the table with the beers.

"Here you are. Anything else I can get you two?"

"We're good barkeep. Thanks," Harmon answered.

"Thanks Sam."

"You bet Miss Kitty," Sam said and winked at her.

"First name basis, huh. Must be nice," Harmon said and took a sip of his beer.

"Enough to know who's boss anyway."

"Looks like I underestimated you Kitty."

"Oh that's okay Harmon. A lot of people do. Now, drink your beer and leave," Kitty said and stood up.

"Oh, I'll finish my beer. But I ain't going to leave. Not Dodge anyway. I have to see someone first. Have some unfinished business to tend to," Harmon said and downed the rest of his beer in one gulp then stood.

"Then I suggest you do so," Kitty said as she walked over to the end of the bar.

"I will as soon as Marshal Dillon gets back." Harmon said and started to walk to the swinging doors, but before he went through them, he turned to Festus and said, "I suggest, stranger, you go tell that old doc to be ready," then Harmon exited.

Festus just stood there as Miss Kitty approached him. He did not even look back at her as she said, "Well, Festus, you heard him. Go tell Doc."

"No need Miss Kitty. Matthew's already got a line on him. I heard him ride up." Festus said as he exited the swinging doors of the Longbranch.

Miss Kitty looked at Sam and then walked to the doors herself. She saw Matt still sitting on his horse as he stared into Harmon standing in the middle of the street. Festus was leaning up on the post watching as well.

"Dillon! Get off your horse!" Harmon yelled as he conformed to the stance of a killer.

"Kent, you don't want to do this," Matt yelled back in his deep tone.

"Oh, but I have too, Marshal. For Darmon. You see, you killed my brother, remember? Now I have to kill you Dillon!"

"Kent, I've been traveling for two days. I'm tired and cranky, and the last thing I want to do is kill you."

"Sorry Dillon, it's gonna be me doing the killing!"

"Matthew!" Festus yelled as he stepped out into the dusty road.

"Get back Festus. We don't need two killings in one night."

"Yeah, get back stranger and go get that ol' doc like I told you to do!" Harmon yelled and made the mistake of looking toward Festus standing there in the dust.

Matt jumped off his horse and began to run towards Harmon, but Harmon turned back around and went to draw his gun. Matt was quicker. Matt sent a bullet right into Harmon's gut.

Festus ran for Doc's office. Matt kneeled down beside Harmon who was gasping for air and holding his stomach, but still coherent.

"So it is true. You are the quickest," Harmon said through heaving heavy breaths.

"Not hardly, Kent. Just was quicker than you."

"I had to see for myself. Trust me, you are Dillon. My brother was right."

"Darmon? That was a long time ago, Kent."

"Long enough to hold a grudge. Now I'm gonna join... him," Harmon said and took his last breath.

Doc and Festus ran up to Matt and Harmon Kent. Doc leaned down and felt Kent's body for a pulse. There was none.

"He's dead Matt. You knew him Matt. He knew you. How?"

"In my younger days back in Texas, Doc, I killed Darmon, his twin brother, when he tried to kill me trying to stop him from beating up a woman. Harmon here never got over it."

"Well, he's over it now."

"Golly bill Doc, can't you be no worse?" Festus said.

"Yeah, yeah I could. I could say that over you one day," Doc said and rubbed his mustache.

Festus looked at Doc with one squinted eye and said, "You would, you honry ol' saw bones. Probably wouldn't give me time to get cold!"

"Okay, you two can bicker all you want. I'm going to bed," Matt said and took his saddle bags and bedroll off his horse and went straight into his office.

Festus and Doc just watched him disappear then looked at each other. It didn't take either of them long to cross over to the Longbranch for a nightcap.

It had been a long night for everyone.


End file.
